The Day after Tomorrow
by Kysarin Natsumoto
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is involved in a car accident. Her brother, Byakuya, was seriously injured. She also lost her sister, Hisane. Rukia was in depression. She was trapped in the hospital. Kurosaki Ichigo is taking care of her as an offer from Byakuya. What would happen next? Read to find out. AU and slighty OOC. {PART I end. The new story PART II starts!}
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first IchiRuki fanfic, I have wrote a HitsuKarin one before called [Just, Caught Sight of You], and a Fairy Tail NaLu fanfic called [Please, Be with Me]. **

**Although [Just, Caught Sight of You] is not finished yet. **

**This is going to be fairly short, I just got this idea when I was writing my English homework. I'm trying to make it sad... but... I'm not really good at writing tragedy...stories...**

**But I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I own my own storyline.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Nii-sama… Nee-san…" Her eyes were blurred with her tears. _It's painful… My legs can't move… I can't see properly… Nii-sama… Nee-san… Where are you? _She reached out her hand to the car on fire directly a few metres away from her. She couldn't move, it was too painful to move. The heat hovered towards. _It's so hot… I can't breathe properly…_

She had no strength left, until her sight was filled with black.

_"No… don't leave me… don't… leave… me… Nii-sama… Nee-san…" She reached her hand in the darkness to the two shadows in front. The shadows faded away slowly as she collapsed onto the floor. Her legs were hurting, one of her eyes started bleeding. The stream of blood dropped bit by bit onto the floor as the drops started to for a small puddle of blood._

_"I'm sorry, Rukia." A sweet voice hovered into her ears, but faded away right after. Rukia looked up, but there was no one there. Tears started to blast out her other eye, her heart was aching. She was swallowed by depression, as the black started to burn into red flames. _

Rukia opened her eyes slightly, a blurry sight of white walls came into her sight, and they were pure white. She turned her head, noticing the sun shined through the curtains of the window. She tried to reach out to the window, wanting to know what scene it will be behind the curtains.

_Thump. _She collapsed onto the hard cold floor. She fainted again.

An orange head rushed in, as the girl was on the floor. He carried her up from the floor and laid her onto the bed. He grabbed onto her hand. His brown eyes were full of worry.

"Rukia, are you fine?" He spoke, his voice was soft, and it didn't sound familiar. Rukia turned her head towards the stranger holding onto her hand. She nodded, but her whole body felt weak.

"Who… are you?" She moved her lips, but there was barely any sound heard. He still heard what she had said, since this room was always silent.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." His lips curved up a bit, but his eyebrows were close to getting tangled together. "I will be taking care of you, as an offer from Byakuya."

"Ichigo…" Rukia mumbled; she was weak; she didn't have any strength to speak. "Thank you." She thanked him, but she didn't smile. "What happened to nee-san…?"

"…She passed away…" Ichigo spoke softly. "In the car accident, which caused you to lose one of your eyes because of a few tiny pieces of glass and your legs paralysed for now, it might get better. We never will know." He explained. He knew it was painful to lose someone important to you, just like how he lost his mother, Kurosaki Masaki.

"Nee-san… isn't here… anymore?" Rukia spoke. Her eyes weren't teary at all, she just simply blanked out of space.

However, her heart couldn't stop crying.

* * *

**This is a fairly short chapter. Just an introduction to the story. **

**Please Review comments about this chapter. **

**I don't know how often I will update though ... But I will at least update one chapter each week. **

**I hope you liked the introduction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of The Day After Tomorrow.**

**Sorry for any late updates... **

**Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Bleach, apart from my storyline. **_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Rukia, how are you feeling?" Ichigo handed over her meal as he sat down next to her on a chair. He brought some new flowers for exchange of the roses in her room. "Today is a ham sandwich with fruit salad. I have apple juice if you want some." He took out the table and placed it on her blanket so she doesn't need to get out of her bed to eat.

Rukia just nodded. She was looking outside the window. _Nee-san… _She couldn't stop thinking about her dearest sister. She turned her head to the meal as she started to tear up the packet and eat her food. She took a small bite of her food, while Ichigo was sitting next to the bed reading a book. She was only sixteen, which means she should be having fun at school and making new friends. But the accident made her trapped in the hospital, like a helpless bird shut in a cage. _Why is Ichigo taking care of me? Shouldn't he have school now? He is around the same age as me. _She wondered.

"Ichigo…" She spoke softly as she put her food down back onto the tray.

Ichigo raised his head up as he shoved his bookmark at the page he was reading and closed the book.

"Where's nii-sama?" Rukia asked. Her face showed no emotion, just plainly, words.

"He is in another hospital. I heard that only that hospital can take care of his injuries." Ichigo answered, but he doesn't know which other hospital. He rubbed her head gently and stood up. "I'm going to go and fetch up some homework from my school. If you want anything from outside, just call me with this phone. I have my number saved inside there." He placed a pure white clamshell mobile phone on the table next to her bed and left the room. He closed the door silently behind him as Rukia just stared at her food.

_I hope nii-sama is doing fine… _She started to eat again. She needed to recover as soon as possible so she can go and visit her brother, Byakuya.

It has been one week for Rukia to stay in the hospital, she was getting used to the quietness, and the feel of her empty heart. She didn't want Hisana to die. Hisana was her beloved sister, and her only sister. Their parents died right after Rukia's birth, so Hisana was mother-like to Rukia. She took care of Rukia until now, but she has passed away. She wanted to cry, but tears just won't fall out. She wanted to just let out of all her depression at that moment, but her feelings didn't allow her. She was trapped inside the sea of the sadness. She was so sad, that she no longer know what is the feeling of love, what is the feeling of anger, what is the feeling of sadness. She lost all of her feelings.

She tried to pull out a smile, but she couldn't even curl up the edge of her lips. Rukia decided to throw away feelings, as long she gets to survive from these injuries, she can still live. She finished the last bit of her meal and grabbed the phone and searched for Ichigo's number.

"Ichigo, can you buy me some books to read? Any types of book are fine, as long they aren't science fiction and non-fiction." Rukia spoke through the phone.

"Sure. I'm heading to the book store right now. I will be back very soon." Ichigo replied. Rukia can hear the sound of the busy road and the noise of the city. She wanted to go outside, but she doesn't want to leave the room. She felt that she will faint anytime if she receives sunlight.

"Thank you." She pressed the red button and ended the call.

* * *

**So this is the end of this chapter ^.^**

**Please Review about comments of the story so far or this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's an update~ [I'm sorry I had exams :/]**

**I will try and update as much as I can before my holiday ends! [which there's only one week left...]**

**So to whoever may read this, please enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

It has been one month since Rukia has been in the hospital. Ichigo had to at least go to the book story once a week to find books for Rukia to read, or more like manga. So once again, it was time for Ichigo to go out to visit the book store again for some books and manga.

He walked out of the hospital as he called for a taxi and headed towards the city. The hospital wasn't located somewhere near the city, around a fifteen minute drive from the hospital to the city.

He looked out the window of the taxi as the scenery started to change slowly into the busy roads of the city as the car drove pass each place. Ichigo sighed. He paid the driver the money and headed to the book store he always loved, Kinokyuna. {This is also one of my favourite book stores at where I'm living}

He headed straight off to the manga and anime section of the store which it was labelled 'Comic/Cartoon'.

He looked through the shelves of book. From shelf to shelf, he finally found the set of manga he wanted to buy. He found the box set of the manga and it was cheaper, he doesn't really care of spending a bunch of money but carrying the box set will be easier than carrying the whole of the thirteen books of Death Note. He paid the money for the whole book set along with some discs of the anime 'Blue Exorcist'.

"This is a total of $98." The register spoke as she got out a huge bag for the box set and the two discs. Ichigo handed his credit card to her. "Credit?" Ichigo just simply nodded. "Pin or sign?"

"Pin." He pressed the numbers and confirmed as they give back his credit card along with a membership card. He took the books as thanked the register as he went back to the hospital. While heading back, he bought some strawberry shortcake and Tiramisu from Breadtop and two pearl milk teas from Easy Way before going back to the hospital.

* * *

"So quiet." Rukia murmured to herself. She looked out the window as usual, waiting patiently for Ichigo returning back from the city. She was used to the quietness but it was really lonely. She didn't like being lonely. Although the Kuchiki has taught her to always take pride of the name and do not look down at yourself with a cold and quiet personality, but she did have friends, a lot of friends. However, there was no one beside her right now, only Ichigo. Her friends never came to visit. She didn't have a phone so they had no contact with each other. She sighed as she snuggled down into her blanket and fell asleep while waiting for Ichigo.

Ichigo opened the door slightly, peeking through the door into the white room. Seeing her sleeping peacefully, he walked in the room as quiet as possible, but the closing door made a 'click' sound. Rukia turned her back towards the window as the door shut, but she didn't wake up. Ichigo placed the set of manga on the desk and took out the cakes and the drinks next to the manga and sat down quietly. He didn't know what to do, so he just stared out the window, looking at the blue sky.

He took a straw and poked it in one of the drinks while looking out the window. He wondered if Rukia will go back to school after her complete recovery of the accident. They were in the same school, but they just tend to never know each other. Rukia's friends all started sending him texts and calls since both him and Rukia weren't coming to school. They were worried. Same goes for Ichigo's friends.

Ichigo's phone vibrated in his pocket again. It was a call from Kenpachi. He hit his face on the wall, and picked up the phone.

"ICHIGOO!" Kenpachi screamed through the phone as Ichigo really wanted to bang his head on the wall and break it into two parts.

"Be quiet, I'm at the hospital." Ichigo moaned as he left the room.

"With Kuchiki again?" Kenpachi asked. His rough voice was always loud and sometimes noisy.

"So just shut up." Ichigo sighed as he hangs up the phone. _I shall soon go visit our school when Rukia recovers a bit better. _He closed his phone and shoves it back into his jacket pocket. He was going to open the door and go back in the room as the 'click' sound of the door was heard before he could reach the door knob. "Rukia? Can you get up and walk?" His eyes showed worry again.

Rukia nodded, but her body was still weak. She started to wobble a bit while she was trying to stand still. "Ichigo." Her demanding tone of voice hovered in his ears. Ichigo sighed again. He lifted up Rukia with a princess hold and walked back into the room. "P-Put me down! You baka! I-I can w-walk by my-myself!" Rukia screeched as she struggled but her voice was still soft.

"Patients need to rest and recover." He put her down on the bed as he handed her the other cup of milk tea with the tiramisu cake. "Eat this as a small treatment." Ichigo pulled out his bright smile as he handed the food over to Rukia.

"Thanks." Rukia poked the straw in the drink and started to eat up the cake. "Ichigo, we both go to the same school right?" She asked hesitantly. Ichigo nodded. They never notice each other, until they actually met each other, at this hospital.

"Can you… take me… to the school… some day?" Rukia asked, she hardly asks Ichigo for favours normally. "And I need to buy new clothes too…"

"Of course." Ichigo smiled as he rubbed her head gently.

"Thanks…again…" The end of her lips curved upwards, the expression of the violet eyes softened.

"…You're smile is pretty." Ichigo complimented. He hardly has seen her smile before.

Rukia looked up and stared at him while Ichigo spread a smile at her as usual.

* * *

**So this is the end of this chapter~**

**I hope you enjoyed it ^w^**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far~**

**Please wait for a few days [maybe only one or two days] for the next chapter if you like this story~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the new update~**

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter so I justed ended it with a scenery [of course, a crappy one]. **

**I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it ^.^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only my fic's storyline.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Rukia stared blankly at Ichigo. _What?_ She spoke to herself. She continued one finishing her small treatment without a sound. The room was in silence again. Her days had been boring, until she had a different feeling today. She felt weird. The warmth of her sister has reappeared in her heart again, the warmth that was lost long ago. She had another bite of the cake and looked outside the window. She was nearly recovered from the accident, but where can she go? She had nowhere to belong to. Even her brother is seriously injured; the doctors still haven't said that he might survive through another month. If he can't survive for another month or get a bit better in the next month, the risk of him passing away is awfully high.

She didn't know what to do with her life anymore. Why Ichigo did even took care of her? How did Ichigo even know her? Questions started to pop in her head. She had no answer to the questions, not even a tiny hint. Her life is ruined. She cannot go and see what will happen tomorrow, all she needed was to survive over today.

"Rukia, is something bothering you?" Ichigo spoke as he slide open the curtains. The room suddenly was filled with sunlight, bright and shining into Rukia's eyes. Ichigo squinted, trying to block the light shining and hurting his eyes. His orange head was standing out from the light coming through.

"Nii-sama… is nii-sama… doing well?" Rukia spoke, as she finished off the last bit of her drink and cake, chucking the rubbish in the bin that was right next to her. She looked up to Ichigo, her eyes full of worry. The violet eyes showed sorrow, and sadness. Ichigo was shocked when she asked that, his expression suddenly saddened afterwards.

"He… is in extreme condition." The words still came out from him mouth.

Ichigo went back through his memories right before when Byakuya was in extreme condition.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

Byakuya was sent to the nearest hospital straight away as Hisana was in the same car as him but her breath started to slow down and became more stressful. Byakuya squinted to seek for Hisana's hand. The warmth of her hand started to escape from the fine skin. He was breathing properly, but the glass piece that was in his left eye only made him see Hisana with one eye, in a very blurry sight. He held onto her hand tighter, he felt his chest was having problems rising and dropping of his breathing. Hisana turned her head with all of her strength she could. She was a bit ill at the start, now she can hardly use her energy to breath.

She spoke softly, as Byakuya stared at her lips, he couldn't hear her, but he understood what she was going to say. She gave a faint smile as his eye widened. He wanted to shout her name, but he had no strength. He hardly has any strength left to breath, it was difficult for him still whisper.

He could hear the nurse and docters hurrying as Hisana's hand slipped out of his slowly, leaving a tint of warmth in his palms.

"Quickly, she is in extreme condition. Make her breath properly and provide her oxygen right now. Make her survive to the hospital so we have better equipment. Same goes for the man." One of the doctors spoke. The car was extremely small. It was very difficult to move around, don't even speak of taking care of two patients in this extremely small area with only two doctors and four nurses.

Byakuya closed his eyes; his expression remained cold, as the words hovered in his ears to his brain.

_Take care of Rukia, Byakuya. This is my only wish left. _

This was what Hisana said to him, right before her last pant of air.

He closed his eyes trying to catch some air. He left the warmth stay in his palms.

"Quickly, save them!" The doctor screamed. They were the only words he could hear right before losing his air.

He opened his eyes, it was a sight of white ceilings and white walls. Everything white. He turned his head slightly, catching Ichigo's shadow. Ichigo was an old friend of his, he was the only one he could rely on taking care of Rukia. She has to live. There's no impossible for her to live. She has to survive, no matter what.

His arm reached for the mask Isshin and Ichigo wasn't looking, and pulled it off with all of his strength. "Kurosaki…" He spoke, with an extremely soft voice. He started to breath quicker for air.

"Byakuya." Ichigo turned in a sudden as he stared at Byakuya, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Where's Hisana?" Byakuya asked, but his voice was softer.

"…She… passed away." Ichigo spoke. He looked at Byakuya, his eye was soft, Byakuya knew that Hisana couldn't survive in that condition.

"Then, take care of Rukia." He spoke, with his usual demanding tone of voice, but very soft and weak. "Please."

Ichigo stared. After a long pause, he nodded. Byakuya's expression showed relief as his hand left go of the mask. Ichigo stared for one second and started to shout, "Byakuya!"

Doctors and nurses hurried in as they excused Ichigo to leave the room. They headed to the surgery room straight away, leaving Ichigo waiting aside in front of Byakuya's room.

Ichigo looked at the surgery room as the light brightened. He searched for a doctor and asked where's Rukia's room, Kuchiki Rukia.

The doctor pointed to the opposite direction of Byakuya's room, where a room was labelled, Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo opened the door silently, on the bed, lied a girl with raven hair, she was sleeping silently, and peacefully.

That was the first time when he met Rukia.

* * *

"… What did the doctors say about it?" Rukia remembered when she asked one of the doctors about her brother's condition, but she didn't know why, she wanted to talk to Ichigo. Ichigo repeated the same thing as the doctors, but in a softer and friendlier tone. He always gave her smile, as if he wanted to cheer her up, but the fact what the doctors said was true. Only if Byakuya can survive after this and the next month, he will be fine.

"Rukia, Byakuya will survive. Believe in him. He is strong enough to survive in these two months." Ichigo rubbed Rukia's head gently and gave her another smile. Rukia tried to smile back as she felt the warmth of her sister again, but yet, it was different.

Rukia stood up wobbly as she held onto Ichigo's arm tight, trying to walk. She has started to train of how to walk properly again starting from last week. Her health has recovered rapidly so she can start her training as soon as possible.

_One week later._

"Congratulations, Kuchiki Rukia-san, you can be transferred to a normal room now so you may be free to go out to the hospital garden freely since you have recovered rather rapidly. But you will still need to continue on training to gain back you ability to walk properly. Once you managed that, it's highly been said that running won't be a problem for you." One of the nurses transferred her into the normal rooms of the hospital as she gave Rukia a bright smile.

"Thank you." Rukia smiled back. _So I guess I can finally go and visit school soon. _

"But I highly recommend you not go outside to the city too often. You can go like three times per month, but you will need to sign out at the hospital register first and get out doctor's confirmation to let you go, for your health and safety." The nurse reminded as she left the room and left the door open.

"So do you want to go and visit school tomorrow? I can be with to go buy some new clothes for you today." Ichigo spoke as he took Rukia's hand, just in case she falls.

"Uh, don't we need the doctor's confirmation?" Rukia asked as she took Ichigo's hand.

"That's why we are going to the doctor's office to ask him right now." Ichigo smiled as they both left the room.

The smell of lavender remained in the room with the door open, the pure white walls and curtains made it simple and clean.

* * *

**I will try and make the chapters longer [cause many of you reviewed that I should make the chapters a bit longer].**

**So the next update will either be Wednesday of Thursday [this week].**

**I hope you liked this chapter~**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far~**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the update~ **

**I was going to update it yesterday but I forgot and I had to sleep early Q.Q**

**I will try and update another chapter tonight (Only if I can update my other fanfic in time)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter~(A bit messed up...)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Rukia, it's getting late, we should head back." Ichigo sighed; he was holding tonnes of shopping bags, which were all the stuff that Rukia bought, some for herself, but the rest for her friends.

"Just one more thing to buy." Rukia replied as she walked to a store. Ichigo followed her as they arrived to an appliance store.

"You need a phone?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded as she looked into the display benches. She scanned through the display benches as Ichigo took out his phone. He checked through his settings and asked the workers if they had the exactly same phone. The worker took out a few boxes and showed it to him. His phone was black, Ichigo thought a pure white one will be pretty and it will fit Rukia. He took out his credit card and paid for the phone without even letting Rukia noticing. "Rukia, let's get going." Ichigo grabbed onto her arm and pulled her outside of the store.

"Ichi-Ichigo! I haven't got my phone yet." Rukia yelled as she started to struggle from Ichigo's force.

"I got it for you. Just need to buy one more thing." Ichigo smiled as Rukia stopped her struggling. She let Ichigo hold her hand as they walked to a store full of plush toys. Ichigo scanned through as he found a small chappy key ring and paid. He got out the phone and helped Rukia set up everything and attached the chappy key ring on it. "Rukia, a present for you. Congratulations for recovering." Ichigo spread out another bright smile as he dropped the pure white phone in Rukia's hands.

Rukia looked up to Ichigo as they both decided to head back to the hospital. She looked through her phone and noticed that Ichigo has already saved a bunch of numbers in the phone, including her number and his.

"Ichigo… Thanks… again." Rukia spread out a faint smile as she took hold on Ichigo's hand. Ichigo blushed, ignoring Rukia. But she knew that he didn't mean to ignore her. She felt happiness, that once was gone, but now, it is back.

* * *

"Rukia, it's morning. I got your breakfast for you."Ichigo placed the tray of food on the desk as he opened the curtains. The bright sunlight shined into the violet eyes, forcing her to wake up. "Wakey wakey." Ichigo poked her forehead as he started to read one of his books.

Rukia sat up slowly as she rubbed her eyes. She took her brand new phone and checked the time. It showed 6.00am.

"What?! Why did you wake me up this early, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled after seeing the time.

"Huh? Look at the time. It's already 11.00am, Rukia." He stood up and grabbed his phone which was charging in the bathroom. He unplugged the charger and showed the time right in front of Rukia's face. "Look, 11.00am."

Rukia stared at the phone as she checked on her phone. "Ichigo, how do I change the time? This is different from my old one so I don't know much." Rukia stared at Ichigo innocently with her phone in her hands.

"Go and wash up first. I will teach you after you finish your breakfast." Ichigo answered. Rukia hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair grew a bit longer; her face was still a bit pale. She looked a bit different from her usual self, it has been some time that she as seen herself in a mirror again. She splattered cold water on her face as started to brush her teeth.

It was a usual day like the others. Rukia just sit in her room, lying down or reading a book. Ichigo always sat next her bed either reading or eating or doing some school work. It was boring, but that was all you can do in a hospital. Sometimes in a while a nurse will come in and ask some conditions of Rukia to make sure the accurate date she could get out from the hospital.

The day just passed like this, every day was like this.

* * *

Time passed by, it has been another month, without even noticing how many books that has been bought, how many movies they had watched together, how many nights spend in this trapped hospital. Until one day, one of the doctors who were taking care of Byakuya rushed into Rukia's room.

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-san!" The doctor rushed in, trying to catch his breath. Ichigo and Rukia both stopped what they were doing and stared at the doctor with confusion. "Kuchiki… Kuchiki Byakuya-san has recovered from the extreme condition. He can know be transferred into a normal room. However, it would take quite a period of time to let him get out of hospital." Rukia smiled as Ichigo sighed with relief. Ichigo helped Rukia out of bed as the doctor led them to Byakuya's room.

The doctor opened the door for them and left to look after other patients. Rukia ran towards the bed, where Byakuya was looking out into the window.

"Rukia." Byakuya spoke. His voice was in a calm and demanding tone as usual. His health has been recovered completely. All he needed to is to keep up this health so he can get out of the hospital soon enough.

"Nii-sama, are you fine?" Rukia asked as she sat down on a chair next to Byakuya. He nodded silently as he looked towards Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, have you been taking care for Rukia?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo just nodded and stared at him. "I appreciate your help." Byakuya replied as he closed his eyes. Rukia stood up as she pushed Ichigo and herself out of the room. She closed the door silently behind her as they both headed back to her room.

"Rukia, it's a relief that Byakuya has recovered right?" Ichigo asked as he helped Rukia back onto her bed again. Rukia smiled as she nodded. She was very happy that her brother has recovered. It was a relief. She couldn't live anymore if Byakuya left her alone in this world. After a while, the same doctor came in as he asked Ichigo to sign off something and left the room.

"What was that for?" Rukia asked as she grabbed onto her book again, searching through the pages for the chapter she was up to.

"I don't know. I didn't read it." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he searched through his bag full of sweets and snacks. "Want some?"

Rukia looked, "I prefer fruits. I'm still recovering. I'm saying no to all sweets and snacks." Rukia spoke. She opened her book again as the doctor went in the room again.

"Kuchiki-san, it has been verified that your health is fully recovered and it is said to be that you don't have to stay in the hospital anymore." The doctor smiled as he gave Rukia a bag of things. "Congratulations. Kurosaki-san has just signed for you for letting you go back to home and here's a present for congratulating you to recover from everyone in the hospital. We wish you will have a healthy and happy life." He left the room and called for someone to help Rukia for packing up.

Ichigo handed Rukia a set of clothes for her to change. She was still in the clothes that patients wear. He took her belongings and placed them carefully in a cardboard box with the nurse helping him.

"You really care about your girlfriend, Kurosaki-san. I believe that all girls want a boyfriend like you." The nurse smiled as she placed the last few of Rukia's belongings into the box.

"W-What?! I'm not Rukia's boyfriend. We were only school mates!" Ichigo denied the nurse's statement and closed the cardboard box shut. Rukia walked out of the bathroom with a pure white one piece dress with black sandals. She bowed to the nurse and thanked her for helping as the nurse stopped a taxi for them.

"Rukia, where do you live?" Ichigo asked as he placed the box at the back of the car.

"I live overseas… We used to rent in an apartment but since nee-san's death, the contract is broke. So that's why I was thinking of searching for any places to rent after I get out of hospital." She replied as the two sat in the taxi. Ichigo stayed silent for a bit and spoke out an address to the driver. "Where's that, Ichigo?"

"My place. You don't mind staying at my place right?" Ichigo asked as the car started driving.

Rukia stared blankly. _W-What?!_

* * *

**So this is chapter 5~**

**I hope you liked it~**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far~**

**I would update either Friday (If I can) or Saturday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Simply, I didn't know what to write in this chapter .**

**So simply... I'm going to make this HitsuKarin but the main focus is IchiRuki.**

**Well... I'm a huge HitsuKarin shipper... so sorry for the people who prefers something else then HitsuKarin .**

**But I hope you enjoy~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"So this is your house?" They walked out of the taxi, standing right in front of Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo nodded as he carried Rukia's belongings into the house.

"Oyajii!" Ichigo screamed as he dropped the box with a bang. "I need to ask you something."

Isshin opened the door open as he saw Rukia standing right next to Ichigo. She was looking around the house; she looked at Isshin with her violet eyes. She bowed slightly as she greeted Isshin.

"Ichigo," Isshin's voice suddenly deepened. "Did you bring back a girlfriend?" Isshin looked at Rukia. She wasn't really tall, not even up to Ichigo's shoulders, but the white dress fitted her really well. Ichigo threw a kick to Isshin's face as Isshin was stopped by the hard wall.

"Rukia is just my school mate!" Ichigo frowned as he introduced Isshin to Rukia and Rukia to Isshin. Isshin jumped up and wanted to give a hug to Rukia but got stopped by Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're too protective over Rukia. She's not like you're girlfriend." Isshin frowned as he looked at Rukia again. "Rukia, do you want to be my third daughter?" Isshin asked as his face was covered with happiness.

Rukia stared blankly. She never met her parents, she was brought up by Hisana and Byakuya, treating them as her parents. Byakuya was always strict of her actions towards things, Hisana was always nice and kind to Rukia, only she had a very ill body that made her hard to take care of Rukia. But both of them loved Rukia, as sister and as a daughter.

"Since you're going to live here from now on, you might as well be like a daughter to oyajii. I always yearned for another daughter." Ichigo sighed as he placed the box in his room upstairs. "Oyajii, help me rearrange my room a bit. I need to fit another bed here." Ichigo called as Isshin ran up and helped him carry most of the huge objects out of his room. Rukia walked up the stairs, noticing the room at the end of the hallways was where Ichigo and Isshin were both in.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia peeked through the door frame, she saw Ichigo sweating like hell, as he started to move his desk out of his room.

"Rukia, stay at the living room for a second. I would call Karina and Yuzu to be with you but they are currently at school. I guess you could read some books for now. I will tell you when I'm done with this stuff." Ichigo spoke as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt.

Rukia nodded as she went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Oh look!" Isshin shouted as he found something. "Isn't this cute?"

"Oyajii stop it!" Ichigo shouted as he reached for the album Isshin was holding. Rukia placed her book down as she walked up the stairs. Isshin turned his head as he dropped the album. The album split open to the page where the young Ichigo was shown. Rukia bend down and picked up the album as she looked at the photos on the page.

"Ichigo… is this … you?" Rukia asked as her violet eyes looked up to his brown eyes. Ichigo nodded hesitantly. He scratched his head as Rukia handed Ichigo over his album. She looked in the room again, was clean but a bit empty. Isshin went out to the other end of the hallway. He called for Ichigo as he went dashing out of his room to Isshin's direction. The stomping sounds of his footsteps echoed down the hallway as Rukia stood right in the middle of door as she walked into Ichigo's room. His room was plain and empty, since most of his things are outside. His window was open as a breeze blew into the room as his curtains flew up. She looked out of the window; the sky was blue as the blazing sun shined into Rukia's eyes.

BANG!

Rukia turned her head, noticing at the other end of Ichigo's room was placed another bed. Afterwards, Isshin and Ichigo both carried his things and rearranged everything in his room.

"Ichigo, is this fine? Are you comfortable with it?" Isshin asked as he patted off the dust on his clothes. Ichigo nodded as he opened Rukia's box of belongings. Rukia got out her belongings as she chucked them all onto her bed. Ichigo just stared as Rukia chucked everything.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he sat on his bed.

"Unpacking." Rukia answered as she placed the rest of her belongings on Ichigo's desk, which was right next to the bed that Isshin and Ichigo prepared for her. Ichigo stared again, as he sighed and chuck himself on his own comfy bed.

"Do you need a desk? And do you still have the school uniform? If you don't we can buy it for you, since you're in our family now." Ichigo smiled as he took a change of clothes and went to the bathroom.

Rukia nodded as she said thanks softly. She smacked herself onto the soft blanket with her chappy toy in her laps.

"Rukia!" Isshin rushed into Ichigo's room as he sat on his chair, facing Rukia.

"F-Father…?" Rukia humbled as she sat up properly and looking at Isshin's eyes.

"Call me Dad is fine!" Isshin patted her shoulder. "What do you need? Ichigo says that he might rearrange this room again so you have enough space to put your stuff inside."

"Won't this… be a bother?"

"It's fine. You're a part of our family now so treat this as your new home. Don't worry about anything and just say anything you need. Ichigo will go with you to buy the stuff you need." Isshin smiled as he left the room. "Don't be shy, just tell Ichigo what you need and we will provide it for you." Isshin reminded as Ichigo came into the room with his hair wet. Droplets of water splashed onto the wooden floor as he walked into his room.

"Rukia, there's a cupboard there so you can put all of your clothes inside. I will separate it into two so our stuff won't get messed up."

"What do you put in there apart from your clothes, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she opened the cupboard. She stared in shock. She took something out of the cupboard, "What's this, Ichigo?" She held up a box like thing as she tried to open it.

Ichigo snatched it off her hands as he dumped it back into his cupboard. "Privacy." Rukia tried to search for it again but Ichigo blocked her by standing right in front of the cupboard door. Rukia wondered what it would be inside, probably embarrassing stuff. She took a change of clothes.

"Ichigo, where's the bathroom?" Rukia asked as she walked to the room door.

"Straight down and then turn left."

"Thanks."

* * *

"I'm back." A sound was heard as Rukia walked down stairs for a cup of water. She looked at the girl who came in. Her hair was tied up high in a pony tail with the junior high school uniform of Karakura High School.

"Karin, you're back?" Ichigo stomped down the wooden stairs as he went to the kitchen for his favourite pudding. "Don't you have soccer training today?"

"It's tomorrow, Ichi-nii. So I will be heading back late tomorrow." Karin replied as she went upstairs into her room.

"Ichigo."

"What's the matter?"

"Is that your sister?"

"Kurosaki Karin, one of my twin sisters. Yuzu hasn't come back yet. Probably she is out with her friends." Ichigo took out another pudding and handed it to Rukia. "Have it. These puddings are really nice." Rukia took the pudding as they went back upstairs.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted as she dashed out of her room and rushed into his. Ichigo was just casually eating his favourite pudding and it just suddenly fell on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo replied, _it's only a pudding… calm down… _he said to himself as he looked at Karin.

"Why is Toushiro in my room?!" Karin shouted as her face turned blazing red.

"What?!"

* * *

**So... I might be able to update another chapter tomorrow or at Monday~**

**School will start Tuesday for me T.T (Which is a sad thing)**

**When school starts I can only do weekly updates.**

**But I will still try my best to update as much as I can!**

**Please Review comments of this chapter or the story so far~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Birthday Ichigo!**

**Since it's Ichigo's birthday today I made this chapter related to his birthday too~**

**This chapter will conclude PART I of this story~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Ichigo stomped outside his room and invaded Karin's. He saw the white haired boy sitting on her dearest sister's bed playing with his phone. "Toushiro! Why are you in Karin's room?!"

"Didn't you tell me to visit your place?" Hitsugaya frowned as he stood up. Although Hitsugaya seemed short, like an elementary student, but he's in the same year as Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo crossed his arms in front of his chest and thought. He did remember sending a text message to him to come by to his house.

"But why are you in Karin's room?!" He yelled and told him to get out of her room. They left and went into Ichigo's room instead.

"Your father led me here." Hitsugaya explained and shoved his phone into his pocket. Ichigo sighed and asked Hitsugaya about the thing that he asked him to do. Hitsugaya nodded and gave him the form. "Just give it to one of the teachers or your homeroom teacher. Since you two skipped school that long you two will probably end up in the same class." He explained and headed downstairs. "Be sure that you guys will be at school tomorrow 'cause that's what I said to your class teacher. And the tomorrow is the start of a new term." Hitsugaya put on his shoes and left Ichigo's house without a sound.

"So, I guess that we need to go and buy you your uniform as soon as possible right? And some other stuff right?" Ichigo asked and took out his phone. Rukia nodded as she stood up and headed downstairs. He followed Rukia as they headed to the city again.

* * *

"New exercise books, uniform, stationary, that's all we got. Do you need anything else?" Ichigo as he carried the bags of things as they both walked down the busy street. Rukia checked her list and that was it. She shook her head. She looked up the sky, she felt something was missing, but she didn't know.

"Rukia?" Ichigo waved his hand in front of Rukia's face. She blanking out into space in this huge crowd of people, it will be a nuisance if he lost sight of her.

"Nothing." Rukia spoke softly and gave a faint smile. "Let's head back now."

"Before that, do you just want to visit our school for a bit?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed Rukia's hand.

There was a long pause.

"Sure…" Rukia spoke as she was pulled by Ichigo, heading towards Karakura High School. She looked at the orange head, she felt safe each time that she was next to him. She felt that she could be the happiest girl on Earth. She started to express her feelings and emotions more as she stayed more often with Ichigo. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time and date, 4.30pm, July the 15th. She remembered back in the months that when Ichigo told her that his birthday was at July the 15th, which was today.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia pulled onto Ichigo's shirt, as she looked on the floor. He turned his head and looked at the girl. "Can we go back home? Since we can still go school tomorrow." Rukia looked up as she stopped walking. Ichigo thought for a moment, he nodded.

"If you say so. Let's go back home then." Ichigo smiled as he held onto Rukia's hand. Their fingers tangled together. Rukia blushed slightly as they walked back to Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

"Rukia, where do you want me to put these things?" Ichigo asked as they went into Ichigo's room. Rukia just pointed right next to her bed as she went to her half of the cupboard to find a change of clothes.

"Ichigo, I will be heading to the shower first." Rukia stepped outside the room as a note dropped from her pocket. Ichigo picked it up as he opened it. Rukia turned her head as she noticed her note was in his hands. "Don't read it! You baka-mono!" She tried to snatch the note off his hands but instead, she slipped and her change of clothes went flying to the corner of her bed and fell on top of Ichigo's body.

"Ah, gomen. I already read it." Ichigo blushed as he told Rukia to get off him and sat up, leaning against his bed. Rukia's face was blushed with layers of red as she hid her face in Ichigo's chest. "Rukia, I feel the same way you know." Ichigo smiled as he placed his large hand on Rukia's head.

She looked up with her violet eyes, bitting her lips. "Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday…baka."

"Arigatou, Rukia."

_Ichigo, thanks for all what you have done for me, since the first time we met at the hospital. I'm very grateful. You're my favourite, forever. Rukia. _

These words were printed in Ichigo's mind as soon as he read the note.

He didn't hesitate.

He pushed his lips against Rukia's.

* * *

**I made it a bit too OOC I guess .**

**And the chapter is shorter than usual...**

**But I hope you enjoyed it~**

**Starting from next Chapter it will be PART II of the story~**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or this story so far~**


	8. PART II Introduction

**Yesh an update =w=**

**And yes I have been really lazy lately. **

**So I hope you like it~**

**Remember this is the Introduction of Part II of the story~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

PART II

Introduction

* * *

"Ichigo! Time to wake up you baka-mono!" Rukia jumped right on top of Ichigo's sleeping body as she focused her face right in front of his. Ichigo mumbled and squinted his eyes open.

"Ohayo…" He looked at the breathing face right in front of him, it was an enlarged face of Rukia. With a loud thud, Ichigo fell to his floor as Rukia stood calmly right next to him with her school uniform on.

"What are you doing, you tawake." Rukia scolded at him as she headed downstairs, Yuzu has already prepared breakfast for the whole family, Karin has already sat down at her seat and eating her breakfast, Isshin was already dressed up in the doctor's white coat and went for the clinic. Ichigo stomped down the stairs with his uniform and sat down right next to Rukia. Ichigo looked at the clock as it stroke to eight.

"Shit, better get going." He started to stuff his breakfast into his mouth down the throat and went to grab his and Rukia's bag upstairs. Rukia took her phone out of her skirt pocket and checked for the time. There was a new text message of an unknown number. She ignored it as she swallowed the last bit of her breakfast.

"Thanks for the food, Yuzu." She smiled as Ichigo chucked her bag to her. She snatched her bag and shoved her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"We're going." Ichigo and Rukia both spoke as they wore their shoes at the door.

"Itte rasshai!" Yuzu spoke as the door banged heavily behind them.

* * *

It has been another month since Rukia has moved in to the Kurosaki family, Byakuya was still recovering in the hospital but they informed them that he can return back to his normal life very soon. Rukia was very delighted about the news when the doctors told her a week ago. She lived at the Kurosaki family for one whole month but Ichigo's family was very welcoming for her, they never said that Rukia has to pay a rent to live or whatever, they treated her as if she was their family. She hasn't felt this warmth for ages. She was very happy and delighted about this fact.

She ran after Ichigo, who is in a hurry running all the way to school, as cars drove pass the busy streets.

She ran passed shops that she always visited after school, where all of her friends and herself are. She continued following Ichigo's pace, they turned around corner and corner and finally arriving to Karakura High School.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo rushed towards Ichigo, trying to give him a hug but got rejected with a dodge, as usual.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved to the two as she smiled.

"Ohayo, Inoue." Ichigo waved as he dashed up the stairs and rushed into his classroom. Rukia remained with the others.

"Kuchiki-san, why's Kurosaki-kun in such a rush? Did something happen?" Orihime asked as they went up the stairs slowly, going towards their own classrooms. Rukia shrugged, honestly, she didn't know. She thought he was going to be late but they were still a bit early. She didn't really care about him. Although she hasn't yet completely forgot what happened a month ago. It still made her blush and embarrassed about what she has done.

It was really irritating since the news of Rukia staying at Ichigo's place permanently has frustrated lots of Ichigo's fangirls. Ichigo was quite popular at their school and yet Rukia didn't know him until at the hospital. She sometimes really believed that she is either dumb, or stupid. But Ichigo is more stupid, he was her baka, her baka, not anyone else's.

She arrived at her class 2-A as the bell just went, Orihime just followed behind her. Rukia slide open the classroom door as she saw Ichigo sitting at his seat. She went to her seat, which was right in front of him next to the windows, and sat down, unpacking her schooling materials.

"Hai hai, let class begin." Their homeroom teacher walked in as he stood at his desk. Stand, bow and sit. It was the manner that all classes should begin with. Ichigo didn't bother listening to class as usual, Rukia started jotting notes down for events happening in a month time, getting ready for the Spring Festival that their teacher just mentioned.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, you two will be in charge of our class's role play in the upcoming Spring Festival." The teacher called their names as he wrote down something on the class roll. Ichigo looked at the teacher with surprise.

"But Sensei!" Ichigo stood up as he tried to deny this job. _How the hell did I become responsible for such an event?!_

"Kurosaki-kun, no arguments allowed. You and Kuchiki-san will be in charge and thus you two will be the main characters." The teacher explained.

Ichigo frowned as he sat back down; Rukia turned herself and looked at the grumpy-face Ichigo sitting right behind her. "You don't like it?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not good at these stuff." Ichigo looked at her and sighed. He pulled out a small smirk to Rukia. "I guess I will depend mostly on you then." Rukia smiled as she focused back to the teacher.

"This year, although it might sound a bit too childish but we are doing Sleeping Beauty this year. This will be how our characters will be chosen. Kuchiki and Kurosaki will be the main characters, so good luck and you might be ending up with the character you don't like." The teacher continued. "Rest of the class, please write you names down here and then I will reveal the characters. Kuchi and Kurosaki please come here." The teacher called the two as he took out two pieces of paper and scrunched them up in his palms. He placed his hands behind his back and shuffled the two pieces of paper and held his hands as two knuckles. "Now choose."

Rukia pointed at the left one as Ichigo got the right one.

"These will be your characters for the role play." The smiled as the last student finished writing their name on the huge piece paper that was stuck on the black board.

The two unfolded their paper.

"Prince Charming/Sleeping Beauty." They both read out. With their calm tone. "What?!" They screamed as they looked at each other.

_So I'm going to crossdress?! _

They both thought to themselves, and looked at each other again.

* * *

**So here is the introduction~**

**the Next chapter will be updated in a week's time~**

**Please Review comments of the story so far or this chapter~**


	9. Act 1

**An early update I guess? **

**I literally had no idea what to write so I just did this much...**

**But I hope you like it~**

**Since this is PART II, all of the chapters from now on will be like an 'Act', since this part is mostly focused on the upcoming Spring Festival of Karakura High.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **_

* * *

Act 1

"Oh look, what a beautiful princess!" Rukia exclaimed as she looked at the 'beautiful princess' that's lying on the bed. She looked at the 'princess' as three 'fairies' appeared. "I wonder how I could save this beauty."

"To the dearest Prince Charming." A 'fairy' spun her wand and stepped forward.

"In order to dispel this curse to her." The 'fairy' that stood next to her stepped forward and spun her wand.

"You shall give her a kiss to make her awake again." The last 'fairy' finished the sentence and spun her wand as she stepped forward.

Rukia bowed to the three 'fairies' slightly and focused her sight back to the 'princess'. She lowered her body, as she closed her eyes tightly. She tried to place her lips on the 'princess's' lips but her body just started to shake and tremble.

"CUT!" A voice shouted. Rukia stood up properly as she looked at their director, Urahara Sensei. "Kuchiki-san, you're too stiff."

"H-hai!" Rukia answered as she sighed.

"Can't we just choose something else instead of this stupid thing?!" Ichigo exclaimed and demanded as he jumped off the bed. He chucked the wig off his head and smashed it onto the bed.

"I'm afraid so not, Kurosaki-san." Urahara answered. "Let's start again! Kuchiki-san, please start from when you're going to kiss the princess." He closed his fan as the act started again.

Ichigo frowned as he put back on the annoying wig and lay on the bed. Rukia exhaled and inhaled, telling her nerves to get out of the way.

"ACTION!"

Rukia knelt down next to the bed as she focused her sight on the sleeping Ichigo. She closed her eyes as she started to let herself closer to Ichigo. She took hold of Ichigo's chin, trying to lay her lips on his. However, her actions stopped, her hand started to tremble as she bit her own lips.

"CUT!" Urahara shouted again and closed his fan.

Rukia let go of Ichigo and collapsed onto the floor. Ichigo sat up and took of the wig again, as they both weren't willing to do this.

"How about we will stop for today?" Urahara suggested as he told everyone else to pack up. Rukia looked out the window as she saw the sun setting down the mountains and hills. She stood up and took her bag. She put her 'sword' back into the box as one of their classmates put the box back into the storage room. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's bag and chucked to him as other classmates started to leave. Urahara also packed up his stuff and went back to the staff room.

"Ichigo, let's go now." Rukia ordered as she walked out the classroom door. She walked down the stairs as Ichigo followed behind her. Her short hair swayed under the blow of the wind as her violet eyes glistened under the dim sunlight. She looked up the sky which was filled with patches of red, orange and yellow. She sighed as she checked her phone.

It was only two weeks left for the actual Spring Festival, and yet they had not progressed anything at the play. Many of the other classes have already prepared their stores and performance on the day but only their class hasn't, since they haven't finished they role play to perfection, they don't have time to concentrate on start thinking about what they store they wanted to do, and yet Ichigo and herself is responsible for it.

She sighed as she walked out of school gates, as she didn't even her Ichigo calling for her.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed onto Rukia and stopped her movements. Rukia stopped and looked back to the orange head.

"Ichigo, what is it? No need to shout." Rukia replied as she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"I kept calling for you but you just didn't answer. And you're going the wrong way, home is that way." He pointed backwards as Rukia turned herself around and started to walk, without replying to Ichigo. She didn't know what she was thinking about. How could she even forget where her home was? Or Ichigo's home.

"Rukia, is something bothering you? I'm always here for you, you know." Ichigo spoke as Rukia's pace started to slow down. Rukia shook her head as she hid herself under her scarf. Winter has already passed, but there were still some breezes wondering around that made the new spring cold. She shoved her hands into her pockets and ignored Ichigo. She didn't felt like talking to him.

Ichigo's face looked frustrated. He didn't get what's wrong with her. _I don't get woman at all… _He sighed. He didn't care anymore. He grabbed onto Rukia and walked back home, ignoring Rukia struggling out of his grip. Rukia couldn't catch up on his pace as she kept on tripping herself but yet gained her balance which helped her to jog a bit.

Ichigo turned from corner to corner until they both arrived back at Kurosaki Clinic. He let go of Rukia as he got out the house keys.

"Tadima." He spoke and took out his slippers.

"Tadima." Rukia's voice was soft as she followed Ichigo up the stairs, back into their room.

Rukia placed her school bag next to her desk as Ichigo chucked his bag onto his bed. He slammed the door shut and grabbed onto Rukia. He pushed Rukia's back onto the door as he stared in Rukia's violet eyes. She avoided eye contact with him but Ichigo forced her to look at him. He grabbed onto Rukia's chin as their distance was only a few millimetres away. Their breath touched each others' skin as Ichigo spoke. "What's wrong with you? Tell me. Tell me everything." He demanded.

Rukia pushed him away with all of her strength but Ichigo didn't move a single bit.

"Stop."

"No."

"Then answer me, Rukia."

"None of your business."

"What do you mean by it is none of my business? What do you think I am to you?!" Ichigo yelled at her as his face got closer to Rukia's. It was really clear that Ichigo was mad about Rukia, but yet he was worried.

"None of your business! I said it's none of your business! This is my own business you baka-mono!" Rukia pushed Ichigo away with a face full of anger.

"Your business is my business, Rukia! I have the right to nudge into your business because I'm your beloved one!" Ichigo slammed Rukia back onto the door again as he shouted to her. "What do you think I am to you?!"

This left Rukia speechless. She just stared blankly at the orange head as she bit her lips. She looked down onto the floor as she murmured the words 'none of your business' under her breath.

Ichigo had no more patience left and carried Rukia in bridal style and dropped her on his bed. He wrapped her with his blanket, leaving her no space to escape as he looked at Rukia with his 'rape face'.

"Tell me. Now. I need to know." Ichigo demanded as Rukia tried to get rid of the blanket covering her. She struggled as she finally get rid of the blanket, by standing on Ichigo's bed, and losing her balance. She tripped herself and landed into Ichigo's lap as they both collapsed onto the floor.

Rukia tried to get up as she felt there was a large hand under her skirt. Ichigo squinted his eyes open as he tried to sit up. Rukia's face was fully red.

"B-Baka… Hentai!" Rukia slapped Ichigo in the face as Karin opened their door, seeing a scene that his brother was getting slapped by Rukia, leaving a red mark on his face. Her eyes were in big shock.

* * *

**So this is the end of Act 1~**

**I hope you liked it, next update will be around in a week. **

**Please Review comments about the story so far or this chapter~ **


	10. Act 2

**I haven't been updating... for very long... same for my other FanFictions... **

**Sometimes people just tend to forget and can't be bothered...**

**I don't know why I like updating when my music performance is coming up along with History test and English essay...**

**But then, I hope you like it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**__**Bleach. **_

* * *

Act 2

It has been one whole week, since that 'incident' happened. Rukia refused to practise the role play for the entire week, and Ichigo has tried to speak to Rukia but the response was always a cold treatment. Although the two lived in the same room, Ichigo always said 'good night' or 'good morning' every time but Rukia just ignores him. _What's wrong with her… It was an accident… Why can't she just get over it? _He thought to himself as Urahara Sensei explained some more details and events happening in the upcoming Spring Festival. He stared out the window as he sighed.

"Kurosaki-san, what are you sighing for?" Urahara stood right in front of his desk immediately after the long sigh being heard. He closed his fan and pulled out his usual smile to Ichigo.

"Uh… Nothing…" Ichigo pulled himself out of the staring out the window and started to focus on what Urahara is talking. He looked at Rukia through the edge of his eyes, she was concentrating of class, jotting down notes since she is in charge, and so is he.

"So Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, is it fine if we start our role play practising tomorrow? We have organised what store our class is going to hold so we can concentrate on our role play now, you two fine with it? We will have a rehearsal at Friday afternoon and today is already Tuesday." Urahara finished off his sentence as the bell rang. Ichigo and Rukia didn't reply but Urahara accepted that as a 'yes'. He left the room with his role and folders, and headed back to the teacher's staff room.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime hopped into their classroom as she sat down on her best friend, Tatsuki's desk. Rukia smiled as she faced Orihime.

"Inoue, I got some cookies, want some?" Rukia took out a small bag full of choc chip cookies. She handed it over to Orihime.

"Thanks a lot, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime was very happy and hugged her tight enough to leave Rukia no air to breathe.

"Inoue, you're suffocating Rukia." Ichigo spoke; he wished he had some of those cookies, since it was Rukia's homemade cookies. He saw Rukia was busy in the kitchen yesterday doing something and noticed she was baking cookies.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. Are you fine, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime let go of Rukia as she opened the small bag full of Chappy the rabbit shaped cookies. Rukia exhaled and inhaled, and pulled out a smile to Orihime, telling her she is perfectly fine.

"And those are Rukia's homemade cookies. They should taste really nice." Ichigo added as he leaned on his desk.

"Really?! They taste really nice!" Orihime shoved a cookie in her mouth as her face expressed full of happiness. Rukia was happy to see Orihime enjoy her homemade cookies, and it was her first time. She had another bag of cookies near her bedroom desk, behind her photo frame; she made that packet for Ichigo. But she just didn't know how to give it to him. She hasn't talked to him for one whole week, and she rejected to talk to him. She didn't know why. She always wanted Ichigo to be the first one to taste those homemade cookies, but instead, it was Orihime. She utterly disappointed at herself.

"Kurosaki-kun, haven't you eaten any?" Ichigo shook his head.

"But don't you and Kuchiki-san live together? I presume that you should be the first one eating them." Orihime mumbled, with a mouth full of cookies.

"Who knows why?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and the bell went. Orihime waved good bye to the two and headed back to her own classroom.

They continued on to class, concentrating on their work, not even looking at each other, or spying at the other. That was unusual of the couple.

* * *

The bell rang again, as packs of students walked out of the school gates, some of them running out heading towards the city hurriedly as the others were slow and calm, heading to the busy street for some fun or heading straight back home. Ichigo headed towards the city alone, thinking that he should apologize in order to stop this awkwardness between Rukia and him. Rukia head to the streets to buy some more ingredients so make some other cookies for Ichigo, she thought that she should apologize to him for being so stubborn about an accident.

Ichigo walked down the busy roads of the city, packed with mountains of people walking in many directions. He wondered around and started to search for a shop designed for girls especially, so he could know where to buy the present for Rukia. He turned from corner to corner, trying to follow some of the girls in their school, since he knew that most girls will go to somewhere like a toy shop or those very cute looking ones or a cafe. He took out his phone and checked the time. 4.30pm. He should get a bit quicker and head back to home; otherwise Yuzu might be wondering and worrying about him. It didn't take him long to find one of those shops, by stalking some girls from his school. It was a shop named 'Morning Glory', full of cute stationary and toys, in which all types of girls will like. He looked around and found a chappy toy, which was always Rukia's favourite. It was a good thing that he kept Yuzu's cards, which had a Morning Glory membership card; at least he can get a discount. There were chappy key rings along with different sizes of chappy plushies. There were huge ones which costed more than fifty dollars, there were also small ones which costed at least twenty dollars.

Ichigo scanned through the whole stack of chappy toys, it was awkward, for being the only man in such a shop, with people from his school staring at him and talking about him. He took the biggest one he could find and paid fifty dollars for it.

_I don't care anymore. I just need Rukia to be back to normal. The end._ He repeated it to himself over and over again, carrying the huge bag all the way from city back to Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

Rukia took out the freshly baked cookies from the oven and placed them on a cooling rack. She poured some boiling water into a pot with black tea teabags placed inside. She looked at the clock. 5.00pm, just need fifteen minutes to settle everything. She took out the milk from the fridge and another pot, filled with water and ready for making the pearls. She poured a quarter cup of milk in a glass and three quarter cup of tea in the glass, mixing the tea with the milk and adding in sugar. It only took five minutes to make a cup of milk tea, for her.

_Wait, why am I even making this? For Ichigo…? Maybe I should apologize to him… _Rukia spoke to herself as the door clicked open.

"I'm back." Ichigo took off his shoes while the huge bag covering his face and upper body.

"Welcome back." Rukia spoke softly as she returned back to the kitchen, serving herself a cup of milk tea. Ichigo stomped all the way to the living room and placed the bag down, he stretched and noticed Rukia staring at him.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo."

The both spoke at once.

"Uh… Rukia, you can speak first."

"I-Ichigo, you can speak."

"It's fine Rukia. You go first."

"No, you go first."

They paused. There was no sound. Isshin was busy in the clinic, Karin and Yuzu went out with their friends and will be back around 6pm. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry!" They both spoke at once.

Ichigo was looking away from her as he took out the chappy toy and gave it to Rukia. Rukia presented the heart shaped cookies in front of Ichigo, the cookies that he always wanted to taste first. It looked different from the ones Orihime was eating.

"This is a present, to apologize." Ichigo spoke, he saw Rukia face blushed, and he knew she cannot stand these things, especially when it's a chappy toy.

"Thanks…Ichigo." She buried her head in the laps of the huge chappy toy that was nearly the same size as her. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia and hugged her closely, with the toy in between them.

"I'm back…" Karin walked in the living room along with Yuzu until they spotted the couple.

"Sorry for the disturbance…"

They let go of each other, both blushing.

It was a long pause, until Ichigo broke the silence.

"Rukia, can I have a cookie?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~**

**I really didn't know how to end it... and I guess this is fine...?**

**Please Review comments about this chapter or the story so far~**

**See you next time~ (See you next water time... =w= I'm addicted to Free! now.)**


End file.
